DOOM: Universal Quest
by Doom King of Latveria
Summary: If being back-stabbed was bad enough, now Doomguy and his A.I assistant, VEGA, must save the other universes from his old enemy that rises from his death. Luckily, along the way, The Slayer meet and made friends with other heroes from those universe, and gladly helping him in defeating the dark lord. Can they success in defeating the Dark Lord before it's too late?
1. The Beginning

**Author note: Welcome to my another crossover story! And since "DOOM: ETERNAL" is about to release this year, i'm gonna make story about this baddass FPS! :D****Warning: This story may contain suggestive theme, bad language, violence and gore. Also some of the characters may OOC because i don't know much about time because i never play these game (and only watched the playthrough of the games from YouTube), and Doomguy will slightly OP in this story.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of these games.**

* * *

The Doomslayer was furious.

Granted, he was almost always furious. Except this time the level of fury he was feeling was higher than usual.

And they weren't fully directed at the mechanical **TIN CAN** in front of him (that's also part of the reason, as Hayden was the cause of all this), but mostly at himself, for just accepting to follow thisTIN CAN instruction in the first place.

After waking up from the sarcophagus that has trapped and put him into slumber for who knows how long and being updated about its current situation, Doom Slayer was furious beyond belief. Turns out, he was in a giant military corporate facility called UAC in the planet Mars and was in middle of researching the technology used for teleportation, which acquiring, processing, and exportingArgent energyextracted from Hell itself for use in solving energy crises afflicting humanity.

Yeah, he know where this going...

As this stupid mega-corporation began and more extracting the energy of his long-lost of homeworld, as well experimenting some of the demons they captured on Hell, the UAC personels seems to have been slowly and subverted through the corruption of Hell itself but they still continued their exploitation. Not long after that, a form of demon-worshipping cult growing inside the corporate structure before his awakening with Dr. Pierce (one of the people which he killed with satisfaction) as one of its key leaders.

What make him angry even more, was that this **TIN CAN**, Samuel Hayden, was aware of this, along with members of the UAC board, but they apparently chose to ignore it so long as it did not become a serious problem for the primary goals of the corporation.

Oh, how much he want to tear these arrogant bastard apart into piece.

Not so surprisingly after that, the invasion by the Demons from Hell start happening inside the corporation, killing many people who works there and resulting most of the civilians and military personels tranform into demons themself.

And that's where when this **TIN CAN**, Samuel Hayden, started to worry about the situation that had come out of his control and decided to release him from his stone coffin, while giving him the advice and some instructions how to stop the invansion quickly before reaching the Earth.

To be honest, Doom Slayer knew he can't trust the damn **TIN CAN** that easily, especially of what he done. But his damn morale belief that about second chance, so he just play with that instead trusting his instinct

And after cleaning the dirty work of that **TIN CAN**, here he is now, floating in the center teleportation chamber and standing in front of that damn **TIN CAN**. Worse of all, he can't move his body as evidenced when he tried to get the Crucible, his ancient sword, when the **TIN CAN** forcibly taking his relic using some sort of advance magnet system within his cyborg hand.

"But with this we can continue our work." Doom Slayer didn't tolerate the fact that this **TIN CAN** dares to take something from him without his permission! Not to mention he wants to continue his stupid work, which the Slayer knew will end up badly the moment he will soon be removed from this realm.

"I'm not a villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice." The **TIN CAN** tryed to excuse himself. But Doom Slayer obviously didn't bought it.

Not a villain his ASS!

The Doom Slayer hunch is correct about the **TIN CAN** possibility removing him from this realm, when some mechanical female speaker announce through the Chamber he was floating, "Re-routing tether coordinates... Complete."

"Our time is up. I can't kill you, but I won't have you standing in our way." As the **TIN CAN** said that, the Doom Slayer can only watch as the energy from the Crucible formed into a big red sword with runic symbols on it.

Doom Slayer try his hardest to get his Argent sword back from that damn **TIN CAN** hand. But whatever energy force from this sophisticated platform his floating on, he can only move an inch, as if his body refuse to move around.

"Until we see each other again." was his last response before he took his leave to the doorway. The rage was curding inside the Doom Slayer. This f(Beep!) is going to continue his experiments with Hell... And the incidents like this will happen over and over again. The fact what he can't do nothing right now angered him even more.

And a few seconds after that, pain once again was caused by tether system and the Doom Slayer was sent away from the UAC. Away from mars and possibility removing him from this dimension...

**(**...**)**

"_**It look's your journey is far from over, my friend...**_"

The familiar voice forced him awake.

The first thing he felt, was pain. Coursing through his joints. He struggled to make a sense of where he is.

The pain was troublesome, but he had gone through worse. His vision was blinded with a bright light. Covering his eyes with his hand, he realized where he was now.

There was no sky and no floor, and the world appeared to be a mostly black background with an endless sea of colorful... colors. Kinda like space. Everything was lit up perfectly even though there was no major sources of light and there even were no shadows. Everything looked like there was no shading! That wasn't it though, for there were these weird portal things that numbered in the millions and maybe trillions around here, maybe infinite for all the Doom Slayer knew.

These portals showed things he once and maybe he had never seen before, worlds where there's people fighting each other using their primitive, but mystical like sword, worlds where at war with creatures that emerged from other galaxies, worlds where the ones that look peaceful and normal one like farming, but where people are animals humanoid instead human. Other's was peacefull realm he dream to visit if he had power to do it ...

"_**Interesting sight, isn't?**_" Looking to the source of the voice, he saw someone familiar... Someone who helped him on his journey long time ago...

The Seraphim. A holy being, who gave him immortality. Who gave him powers when his own were failing him. Who gave him the memories from his past lifes so he could be a master in every way of fighting.

The Seraphim was a bit shorter than the Doom Slayer remembers. He wore a dark-purple cloak with hood, hiding the most parts of his face. Except from silver colored knows how Seraphims realy look like, even the Doom Slayer himself, known only what he literaly burn with the glory of the 'All Mighty' and the fact that he can take any form he like.

"_**It's been a while, my friend.**_"spoke a wise and powerful voice. The anger in Doom Slayer becomes a little cooled down for a bit when he sees the person he really must trusted in his life.

The Doom Slayer only let out a soft grunt in responding. His throat was still not in the perfect condition after eons of battle in Hell and many dimensions he visit that had been plague with demonic threat. Even his latest quest in the planet Mars still can't bring up his voice again.

And speaking of his latest quest on Mars, he need to get back to that realm again... where he could dismantle that **TIN CAN** and get back what was his before the CEO of the UAC can make the thing getting worse.

But before the Doom Slayer can communicate with the Seraphim using his mental thought ('Mind talking' works because Seraphim and Doom Slayer had a link between each other), the highest rank of all angels from paradise already aware of what the Slayer about to say.

"_**I'm afraid that it's too late for you to go back after him, my friend.**_" said Seraphim in a slightly gravely tone. "**_Because the mortal has done the unthinkable thing that resulting your former homeworld turned into chaos._**"

...

He knew it. He f(Beep!) Knew it!

The Doom Slayer knew he can't just trust his morale like that! An over typical crazy sciencist with brain canser who thought what Hell would make a perfect source of energy... He just can't understand how wrong he is.

"_**It appears that the technology the mortal Hayden and his follower possess is able to made you appear in an area referred to as the dimensional gap. From what I have been seen, the mortal, Hayden did not actually set a physical destination for you. In fact, I believe that is the exact place he meant to send you, in hopes of trapping you here forever.**_" The Seraphim explaining "_**Fortunately, i was able to retrieve you the moments i sense you being removed from that dimension and send you in this realm called the Nexus of all realities, where you can watching the glimpse of other worlds through the portals that scattered around us.**_"

That's explaining the otherworldly thing he see in this place. But now that's not the Doom Slayer concern as he made sure that when the time comes, he will make sure to turn that **TIN CAN** into shrapnel.

"**_Do not worry about Hayden. As he now deserve of what he does._**" the Doom Slayer then returned his attention to the Seraphim, as the highest rank of angel started to raise his right hand and waved slowly to the left. At once, a portal like image appear before them that showing the Slayer the current state of affairs in the world he had just been in when he was still on mars. "**_This is what is happening right now when the mortal, Samuel Hayden, have been successfully removed you from your old world and what he had done to the power he acquire through his greed and arrogance way._**"

The world they saw inside the viewing portal was a strange one that seemed to be familiar and yet greatly alien, probably because he had never lived in that old world again. But he ignored that because what he saw on the portal made him staring in disbelief, as well his rage raising the moment he saw what's happening with the world he once lived at that time.

Streaks of fire smolder along the blackened sky, casting a morbid light upon the bloodshed below. What was once a city teeming with life is now a barren labyrinth of steel and concrete; the bustle and commotion of the living forever lost amidst the echoes of the crackling flames. Where the streets used to shine bright under the advance zooming traffic and city lights, only the flames of a lost battle remain to shed light upon the blood-soaked asphalt. Gore-soaked paper and forgotten debris blow along the infernal wind, and the stench of death follows ever-vigilant.

'City life' had become life no more. The bodies of an unsuspecting population are splayed by the thousands all across the urban nightmare. Men, women, children - all have become shredded corpses and charred skeleton; with limbs torn away and flesh half-consumed, the bloodied faces of the dead remain forever frozen in their final frightened and agonized screams. For these poor souls, there was neither sanctuary nor escape. Their vehicles became coffins of steel, and the buildings were made their tombs; nothing but markers for the dead in this graveyard of the innocent.

Except for one building.

In the central point of the city, one building remains mostly intact; The Union Aerospace Corporation Research and Development Complex. Housing multitudes of projects for advancement in travel and technology, it provided the funding for many of the city's developments. As such, it was almost literally the 'heart' of the city; and towering above all other structures at 50 floors in height, it certainly looked the part. However, of all the technology researched there, the 'Slipgate' project is by far the most illustrious. Slipgate technology allowed the creation of portals between two different locations, allowing instant travel from one portal to the next; and this complex is one of the seven buildings on this continent to have one of these portals.

As home to one of these devices, the 'heart of the city' unknowingly sealed its own demise.

All seven slipgates around the country were linked to outposts on the Mars. At these outposts, the UAC had hoped to further develop and explore the possibilities of Slipgate technology; but what they unleashed was something far greater – and far more deadly- than they could ever have anticipated. The science team of UAC on Mars unwittingly tapped into a dimension of madness and suffering, a land of unspeakable horrors never meant to be witnessed by any living in the universe.

**The Demons**. Horrifying hellspawn of death and despair made by deepest negative energy and the Dark Lords of Hell, poured from the gate by the thousands, and even millions and trillions, mangling and devouring all in their path; within an hour, the Mars complex fell. Even the greatest and advance UAC-operated military outpost on earth didn't stand a chance, as when they received a distress call amidst the panic, and dispatched its best marines towards the Mars, they still stood no chance.

The Demons had managed to reroute and re-engineer the slipgates to create a direct link between their world and the existing portals; and upon ravaging the UAC facility on Mars, they immediately set their sights upon Earth.

As for the remaining earth military defenders, they never stood a chance. Ambushed by an unknown enemy, the entire force was torn to ribbons, leaving no survivors to stand in their way.

When the Seraphim looks back at the Doom Slayer, he saw him now in standing, or floating, upright with his hands balled into fists. His face remaining obscured behind the visor, but the Seraphim know his champion was in angry and raging state.

Raw, unwavering rage.

The Seraphim also feel the same thing when he look into the Slayer aura, a sudden tremendous wave of deathly aura. He also feel the change from the Doom Slayer's armor. The Praetor Suit seemed to be growing warmer, no, it was the Slayer himself that was heating up. It was as though he was awakening with anticipation, the sight of state of his old world inciting a deeper bloodlust within him.

Something that Seraphim himself found it amazing and slightly unnerving him since the last time he bestowing his blessing to Slayer eons ago.

"**_Fear not – your bloodlust is of use to me, and I will not deny you long._**" Said the Seraphim with calm tone, which made the Doom Slayer calmed down a bit again and turned his attention to him. "**_However, I bid you gaze upon to the portal again, as we will see the state of the mortal who deceived you._**"

Obeying what was said by the Seraphim, the Doom Slayer then looked towards the portal again, and what he saw make him feel satisfied, but was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to do it.

Looking through the moving scene of the portal, he saw the state of the **TIN CAN**... of what remains of his body.

The half of the shredded UAC chairman upper body was displayed hanging on wall, which was covered in blood pouring from the top of the wall, in some sort lower part of the facility. A couple of demons, an imps race, were also seen hanging around on the lifeless **TIN CAN** body, as they made a garbling noise that the Slayer surmised was a laugh. He then saw them playing with the dead cyborg body and even forcefully puling a part some of the part of machine out his body.

The Doom Slayer just snorted. Although he will never vent his anger on the **TIN CAN** sooner or later, at least seeing him suffer from what he got after too much meddling with something that should left behind make him very satisfied. He almost very sorry for him.

Almost.

"_**Time flows different when you being trapped into that dimensional gap, which mean much has transpire faster the moments when the mortal successfully send you away from that universe.**_" Explaining the Seraphim, as he using his power to change the scenery in the portal. "**_Watch as how the beginning of how your old world turned into chaos because of a mortal blinded by his arrogance._**"

The portal now shows the Doom Slayer how the **TIN CAN** successfully getting the Crucible Sword and how he saw the arrogant chairman experimenting on his relic of the Argent world without respect, which angered the Slayer even more. He then saw a few scientist, probably some of the UAC people that survive and managed to escape from the invasion that occurred on Mars at that time, is helping the **TIN CAN** in completing the dream of their trusted leader.

And they will soon realized how stupid they are when they get something that is not belongs to them.

As the **TIN CAN** and his groups busy with their experiment on the Doom Slayer relic, one of the scientist appear to be walking aimlessly towards the **TIN CAN**, as the head of the UAC don't seem to pay much attention about it. And when the scientist began reaching to where the **TIN CAN** standing on, he suddenly engulfed by dark energy aura. As the dark energy began disappear, who was once a man of scientists and then turned into something like demonic being; with a red and dark robe, a devilish looking face and a pair of medium horns that lit with blue fire.

The Doom Slayer begins to realize who the devil creature he seeing is, as he staring at the scene with surprise look.

"**_Yes, it appears that the mortal, Hayden, was not the only one who had his plan in your awakening events, as there's other sinister being in your latest quest..._**" Said the Seraphim still in calming voice. "_**...you may know him when you once still in holy crusade against Hell army, and we call him Mephisto. But you know him as the Wretch.**_"

**The Wretch**. The most nastiest and trickster demon lord that the Doom Slayer and his brother Night Sentinels has ever fought in their holy crusade. With his brilliant strategy, the Wretch once able to breach the Argent D'nur world on multiple occasions, making the demon lord became the top list of demon threats that needed to be dealt with immediately on the Slayer and Night Sentinels holy crusade.

There is a good reason why the Wretch is called the demon lord with his dirty tricks and strategies, as many of the Night Sentinels fall before his devilish tricks and even some of the Knight turn into demons themself thanks to his dark magic. Fortunately, the Doom Slayer, and the few Night Sentinels that survive the trap, was able to go through all of the Wretch deception and strategies with their mighty will against the dark lord. They succeed in killing the dark lord, as the Slayer was the one who do the killing blow using his Crucible Sword and brutally cut the demon lord body to pieces until its beyond recognize, but at the cost of most of their brother Night Sentinels die in battle.

Remembering the incident, the Doom Slayer felt angry at himself who couldn't do anything to save his fallen brothers. But he was even more angry when he saw the cause of the sacrifice was still alive.

"**_You may be wondering, how the Wretch is still alive and will have all the connections you experience later, yes?_**" Said the Seraphim still with the same tone, as the Doom Slayer turned to the angel and began to listen to his explanation. "**_You see, my inner vision show me that after the others demons clan were successful seal you away within that mystic stone tomb, it appears that there's still remaining minions of the Wretch that survive you and your brothers holy crusade, and began to resurrection their lord using their hellish ritual._**"

With another wave of his hand again, the Seraphim make another portal beside the first one, as the Doom Slayer saw how the ritual of the awakening of one of its biggest enemies and the Night Sentinels proceed.

Looking through the portal, the Slayer saw how the suppose minions of the Wretch began their ritual in some sort of mountain and began prostrating and chatting in front of a pentagram circle that lights bright red. As the minions of the Wretch began chatting more loudly, up towards the sky, dark clouds coming together in one spot. A thunderstorm is brewing, and perhaps even more peculiar, flashes of red lightning formed within the storm. Within a moments, the pentagram circle in front them shone brightly, and and come out with that, a black silhouette figure emerge from the center of the pentagram and and start to stand up from it.

After the lights down, the figure show itself as the Wretch himself. Rise up from the dead and was in his full prime mode like a king himself.

"**_Coincidentally, The awakening of the Wretch coincided with the presence of a group of human soldiers that suddenly appear in hell. It was the same human soldier from the world where you were re-awakened from the stone coffin magic that locked you in._**" Explain the Seraphim, as he and the Doom Slayer Saw through the portal how the **TIN CAN** and his soldier discovering the Slayer sealed tomb and began excavating it. "**_The mortal, Samuel Hayden, and his soldier was able successfully crossing between dimensions thanks to their experimenting on the relic they found on the world Mars, the same relic where you remembered It had been forged by the ancient Martians race when the demons invaded Mars millions of years ago, you and your Night Sentinels brothers arrived on the planet too and assisted them against the forces of Hell._**"

As they watched more how the **TIN CAN** and his teams successfully retrieves the Doom Slayer sealed sarcophagus and start going to be teleported back using their technology, one of the warriors surrounding **TIN CAN** and Sarcophagus seems to be acting unusual. Both Seraphim and the Slayer know it was the Wretch himself, disguising himself as one of the soldiers who died while on an expedition to take Sarcophagus from the Slayer.

"_**The Wretch who heard and sense the presence of these mortals appear in hell began to make his move. When the minions of the Wretch and the demons who guarding your sealed tomb attacking these soldiers, the Wretch began mingled in his planned attack, and immediately entered and transformed himself into one of the soldier who was killed in the attack.**_" Explaining the Seraphim with distant tone this time. "**_The foolish mortal, Hayden, didn't seems aware about it despite his highly keen senses of his marvelous technology he possess within his mechanical body._**" He added while erasing that second portal. He and the Slayer then back again to the first portal. "**_And his ignorance will soon pay him dearly the moments when his blinded with arrogance..._**"

Back again to the previous scene they watching in the first portal, as the **TIN CAN** was about to turn his gaze behind him (it appears that the bastard finally sense something wrong), he was not prepared and not fast enough to dodge the Wretch dark attack, and destroying most of his lower body and leaving him only his upper cyborg body.

Most of the occupants in the lab room was shocked beyond belief of what just happened. Even the moments when some of the UAC guards and military rushed into the room when the attack occurred, they were soon dispatched easily by the Wretch using his hell energy.

After her successfully killing the **TIN CAN** and most of the UAC soldiers, the Wretch turn his gaze towards everyone in the room as he spoke in demonic echoes tone, "**Hear me mortal, i giving you my proposal. Join me in my beautiful quest, and i will giving you all desire,**" He then pointed he then pointed to the CAN TIN that was half destroyed and the military men who had died horrifyingly by his dark power. "**Or join you pathetic leader and his minions in my hellish realm, as i will make their soul in painful tormented by deepest fire of hell!**"

With petrified look, every members in the room began bowing before the Wretch and even chatting his name, which the dark lord fount it amusing as he smiling evily at these humans.

Without any argument or some sort of fight, one by one the UAC members in the room started to join in and follow the steps of the dark lord.

"_**After he successfully carried out his plan, the Wretch began his second plan in conquering and creating chaos in our universe using the mortal technology and his hellish power, as he draw upon from Hell itself.**_" As the Seraphim explain that, the portal then showing the Doom Slayer the images each of worlds that the Slayer and the Night Sentinels once save. Other's he recognize, and other's he barely remember. "_**One by one, as not just earth, other world and dimensions that you and your brother once save before was now being rampaged by the dark lord army.**_"

The Doom Slayer then saw how each of the world and dimensions he and his Sentinels brothers once visit was now being destroyed by the demons army. The world and dimensions that once of full life, peacefull and wonderer on it, was nothing more than another hell itself. The Slayer saw how once world full of exotic plants was now burn to ash by the hell fire, the world where technology was so advance than earth was now just junkyard of wasteland, and even in the world of where people can wield science and magic at the same was not prepared by the sudden appearance of the demons army by their doorstep and soon being slaughtered into the point of extinction.

The Doom Slayer was now beyond PISSED. He clench both of his handa hard enough to make sound of crack. After so many hardwork and blood have spilled by his hands and his fallen Sentinels brothers, the world and many dimensions he and his brothers swear to protect from demonic threat... was no more.

"_**It gets worse when the Wretch able to cross the universe, and meeting with them...**_" The Doom Slayer then turn gaze at Seraphim again in question manner, as the hooded Angel began explaining. "**_After the Wretch army successful conquest in our universe, he command the mortals Hayden minions to search any remaining world or other dimensions in their sol systems to plague more. Using their scientific technology and the approval of their dark lord to use more Argent and hellish energy, they successfully and unintentionally, able to break the barrier of the universe they reside and made cross to other's plain of existence. They did found the other's worlds there, where the Argent D'nur Civilization, or even our heaven or Hell from our universe itself has not touched these worlds yet._**" Explaning the Seraphim as he nodded to the portal. "**_As the Wretch and his minions journey deeper into these different reality, there's where they meet them._**"

By 'them' he meant the other people or being that has the same sick goal as the Wretch himself. The Doom Slayer saw how those being look's like, and he found it quite... what as hell.

There was man that almost look like that **TIN CAN**, but with more different shape. There's also a guy that look's... like an egg? Even the Slayer staring ridiculously at him, and it appear he was somekind of mad scientist. But there's also others normal members like human appearance in there, but they choice of clothing only make the Slayer raising they eyebrows at it. And the rest of them even have the same shape like the Wretch himself, but nonetheless, they still different from the dark lord.

"_**As the Wretch learn more about those beings he and his minions meet, he soon began make pact and alliance with them, resulting the biggest evil gathering in the universe, much greater than when the arch and nobles demons in our hell were allied against the civilization of Argent D'nur, earth and heaven.**_" Explain the Seraphim, as he and the Doom Slayer saw how the Wretch and these being began to make their own plan on conquering their reality and other's in some sort of giant cathedral room. "_**Their plan was simple; gather their power together and make the heroes of each of their world turn chaotic between them, by banishing each of their friends and love ones out of their world or randomly put them in other dimensions.**_" Explain the Seraphim with grim tone. "**_It was succeed, and it made the heroes from each of their world turn into confusing and disorganization when their closest allies disappear from they side. And as we speak in here, 60% of their world was now being destroyed and slaughtered the moments their plan succeed by the hell army and their new dark allies._**"

With another wave of his right hand, the Seraphim erase the portal, signaling the explanation was over and looked at the Slayer while saying, "_**My friend... Your missions was not only just wage a war against the Wretch and his dark alliance, but also finding and make allies with those missing heroes from across their universe,**_" Said the Seraphim with calm and slightly command tone to Slayer. "**_Now, do you accept my holy order upon you, my champion?_**"

The Doom Slayer was quiet for moments. On one part, he will always be ready if the threat about demonic still exist in the universe, even if he had to cross between world, just like when he was with the Night Sentinels, and until the core of hell became frozen and total nothingness, Even if it had to scour the ends of the universe until the end of time, it would eradicate these demons. Even if they are not demons like creature he will still slaughtering them, because those who are aligned with evil are no different than demons both in flesh and soul.

And the other part, the Slayer was kinda annoyed about finding those people that the Seraphim told. He was about to retort (using his mental links and body posture) that he was NOT some kind kindergarten teacher looking after the missing children, but decided to hold his thought for moments. True that he was one man army, rushing through the hoard demons using his super strength and his vast arsenals when and after he no longer with the Night Sentinels. Hell, there's one time when he try something else by fighting a dozen Barons of Hell all at once with his eyes closed and one arm tied to his back, and he still succeed without any Barons of Hell touching him. Still, after remembering those past, the Slayer did really miss his Night Sentinels brothers, as they helping him to "socialize" with other people beside them and understanding how good it be to have brothers in arm by your side. He even remember one time when his Sentinels brothers save him from a trap by demons in their holy crusade.

And if they're still life today, he will not be trapped in that stupid sarcophagus and being awakening in some corporation that intend to use hell and Argent energy because some idiot **TIN CAN** said it was best resource for humanity.

"_**That's right, my friend. Don't think of them as the one who slowing your progress in this second holy crusade you about to begin, but as the brothers and sister in arm in helping you in this war, just like your Night Sentinels brothers.**_" Said the Seraphim with sage like tone. "_**They may be a bunch of strange being with unique trait and different personality, but they extraordinary abilities and courageous might in defending the world they live will helping you win this war.**_" He added while giving the Slayer one last serious question, "_**Now, Do you accept this order upon you shoulder, my champion?**_"

As much the other part of him feel annoyed by this kind of task, he really curious about those people that the Seraphim describe them and did really miss another brothers and sisters in arm he could trusted beside the A.I, VEGA. So long as they didn't get in his way and he get to keep his suit and all his toys, and not be forced into doing something he doesn't like, he could tolerate whatever these being he will meet decided to propose to him.

So, with simple cracked in his neck, the Doom Slayer nodded to the Seraphim.

The Seraphim just smiling at the Slayer. "**_It's good to see you still have that burning spirits of yours,_**" He said as he touching the right shoulder armor of the Slayer. "**_And here some of my little gift for you on the journey that you will about to start._**"

As the Seraphim said, the Doom Slayer felt a tingling, but calm and cold sensation through his body. The Slayer even feel the armour he wearing on felt different the moments the angel touching his armour.

It appears that the Seraphim bestowing him another of his blessing. Though confused why the high angel suddenly giving him this, because he was quite fine and satisfied with his first blessing, he just playing along with it and see what the angel answer.

"_**To answer your question, yes, i did give you another one of my blessing to your strength, sense and willpower, as this holy crusade your about to embark on will be much difficult than your previous one.**_" Answered the Seraphim with slightly serious tone. "**_Not to mention, i also give my blessing to upgrade your armour and weaponry to the mightiest thing since your last quest on the Mars._**" He added while his lips turn into smile. "**_I also know you as a man of action; speak later and took action first. So i also fix your little friend in your chip, VEGA, to his original state after you save him from being erased by the systems that locked him in mars._**"

Another approved nod from the Doom Slayer to the Seraphim. Yes, he took the action first before talking, since he couldn't even remember how he used to sound like anymore, millenia of fighting in Hell without ever using his vocal cords had seriously hampered his communication skills. Chances are he might've accidentally turned himself mute. But that's fine with him because he always use his weapons and fist to say what he mean to the demons.

Not to mention VEGA was really helpful A.I the Slayer first meet on Mars. Unlike his back-stabing master, the A.I is the person, or thing, that understand his feeling beside his Sentinels brothers. Whatever some sort of situations they got in, the A.I always helpful to him on giving him assist on nearby device or console by hacking it's systems, or guide and giving him tips in battling the demons that UAC has tampered with. In short, this is what happen when the unstoppable force like the Doom Slayer being helped by the immovable object like VEGA, a perfect and powerful duo without anyone can't stopping.

Giving his thumb to the Seraphim, the Doom Slayer was ready for this new journey and war he's about to begin.

"_**Very well then, my friend. I will hope and always pray for you, and the heroes you will meet, in this second journey and holy crusade your groups is about to embark.**_" Said The Seraphim as he using his power to transport the Doom Slayer in his first journey. "**_And remember what i say when you first wage a war on Hell..._**"

As the Doom Slayer vision began shone brightly and was about to blackout, he hears the Seraphim one last words, "_**Rip and tear... Until it's done.**_"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author Note: And there you have it, the first chapter of where the Doomguy and VEGA will about to start. I can't wait to make the next chapter of this story! XD**

**and here some list of the characters that appear in this chapter:**

**\- Doom Slayer/Doomguy, Samuel Hayden/TIN CAN, the Seraphim (DOOM)**

**Mephisto, or The Wretch, in here was my OC anyway. I don't know much about DOOM lore, so i just giving Doomguy a bad guy to giving him reason for another of his adventure with the rest of the cast :3**

**Please leave riview! :D**


	2. First Meeting

**Author Note: Hello, and welcome back to my story! Sorry if i take long time just to finish this second chapter... now i know why others writer didn't post any news, or updated another chapter of their story; it's because they have to think harder to find a good inspiration for their story! Not to mention some laziness and writer block will catch up on them, whuch made them unable to finish their work fast :(**

**Anyways, some of you review me if i can put game based on movie, cartoon, comic book, or anime on this story? Well, the answer is NO. Just like Mr. Sakurai with his Smash Bros game, this story will purely for video game characters only, and i will not add (sorry) other characters outside of video game things. So yeah, even its franchise have made its video game and success, like Batman Arkham or Jump Forces, i will not add them in here.**

**And also big thanks to reviewer named "Guest" to tell me that characters named The Wretch is already exist in DOOM franchise. I should probably call my OC as Mephis, is that alright for you guys? :D**

**Alright then, let's get into the story! And i don't own anything beside my OC, okay? :D**

* * *

Another pain. This time it was slightly than the first, and it was coursing through his joints. But again, the Doom Slayer has gone through worse than a simple slight pain.

With slight disorientation, Doom Slayer finally regain his sense, his visor inside his helmet suddenly flashing something in front of him. It appears that the armor's HUD was still adjusting, as were the rest of the systems after he was being send away by the Seraphim power. Words and numbers began to appear, bars showing something was finished uploading.

And after half minute his systems armour successfully adjusted, the Slayer can see clearly where the Seraphim send him now.

Gone were the baren red landscape of Mars, gone were the endless assortment of corridors and machinery of UAC facility that make up the Argent energy and its twisted experiment, Gone were the familiar landscape of Hell and it's hellish denizens.

Instead in his eyes, he saw many kinds of trees, grass, and other lush green wildlife covering the view. He can even feel that he was leaning in one of the trees around him.

For a second, he thought he was back at his old world – earth – or maybe he was on Argent D'Nur, but that would be impossible as he remember his second meeting with the Seraphim. His world was long gone. There was nothing else he could do to save it... except to hunt down the demons and their Dark Lord to extinction.

The Doom Slayer shake these feeling aside, he didn't want to be shackled by his past and made him slow down his goals. He need to focus on this new missions the Seraphim gave him.

Focusing on his surrounding again, Doom Slayer found most of the environment around him were pitch black, and he realize it was night time. It's not the same when the Slayer travel deeper into the Hell underground or his latest quest on UAC facility, but it was true night time. Unlike in planet Mars, this time he can clearly see some stars between the twigs and leaves of the trees that obstructed his view of the black bluish night sky.

Whatever it is, it was good start for the Slayer. Although he was always ready in action the moment he comes into new ground, it's been long time he didn't get such quiet and peaceful moments like this. But that doesn't mean his not aware any possible danger nearby, after spending eons fighting in Hell, one can never be too careful, or too paranoid.

Well, at least the illumination of the campfire and people who were chatting near him made the silent night of the forest feel crowded.

...

Wait... what?

Turning to his left, Doom Slayer indeed found the lighting came from a campfire, and around the fireplace was the source of the voices.

Three people, if the other one can be called a person, were gathered and sitting close to the bonfire. Two of them, including the weird one, were both male and the other one was female.

The first one was dark skinned man, and African American if Doom Slayer remember the words, having impressive muscular upper body build judging by his toned bare chest. He wears a camouflage vest that has tittle "Briggs" – posibbly the name of the man – on his right upper pockets near his abdomen, and he wears a dog tag around his neck. He has an American flag wrapped up and tied around his upper right arm, and he wears green pants with some additional color of black on them and wears black boots.

But the thing that caught the Slayer eyes are his arms; a metallic. He realize it was mechanical or cybernetics judging by how the man move it.

The second one was young girl, and Doom Slayer almost mistaking her for holy figures of Argent D"Nur peoples because of how her appearances are similar. The young lady wearing lavender and blue clothes and high shoes, with high-class gloves and stockings, silver hair, what looked to be a wooden carving attached to crown like headband in her head. The girl may not the priestess of the Argent D'Nur peoples, but the Slayer assume she was also a Holy Figures too judging by her appearances, as well her elongated and beutiful staff who lay close to the left of her seat.

And finally, the only person, or creature, that has caught Doom Slayer attention since earlier he was in this unknown forest. Normally, the Slayer just brush it off as he once saw his kin before in his travel with the Night Sentinels brothers. But when he look him clearly... he found him quite ridiculous.

If Doom Slayer remember correctly the terms, it was anthropomorphic animals. By his observation, the fux cub-like creature may exceed the adult knee height limit, he has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his... two separated tails? He also has blue eyes, triangular ears with white canals and three locks of hair on his forehead. The fox cub-like creature attire consists of white gloves, and shoes that are red from the heel to the middle to the toe with gray soles. He also noticed the creature wear goggles located above his eyes.

Doom Slayer didn't know what to make of these people. For all he know, they must had done something to him when he was blacked out after the Seraphim send him here, just like when he wake up on that UAC facility and found himself straked naked without his armour.

But judging by their shape and appearance, they look different from one another. Aside from his super sense he could feel, as well his scanners computer systems were picking up an unusual energy coming from these three, the Slayer could only wonder if those people are the one he sought from the information provided by the Seraphim.

Nevertheless, Doom Slayer must be careful about this and try to see their behavior to determine their intention.

Meanwhile, while Doom Slayer is observing those little group, one of them is expressing his relief to his two other members.

"You know, i'm so glad meet you guys!" Said the fox cub-like creature as he smiling to the two normal looking human beside him. "I was so scared when i suddenly appear in this strange woods, and the communication device that i brought with me strangely didn't work when i tried to call a help to my friend Sonic and others." He added while scratching his hairy white cheeks. "I don't know what will happen to me if i don't meet you guys. I was rarely adventure alone like this... and i really kind of scared when no one accompanied me."

"Well, guess this is your luckiest day, kid. So don't worry about it." Said the tall and muscular African American as he drinking from small canteen. "Still, i've seen a lot of weird shit like this in Special Forces unit. But i got feel this time will take much worse than some fantasy fighting tournament back in my home."

"Me too, i feel something much bigger will happening in the near future." Said the young girl wearing lavender and blue priestess like outfit, as she appear slightly agitated. "In my life as High Entia royalty and the Emperor's chosen successor, i never face such this circumstances before." She added while holding his chin. "I even doubt Shulk and others back in the Bionis have experienced something like this too, long before they first save me from the verge of death after my battle against the Leone Telethia."

"Whatever it is, we should work together to solve this after we get out from this weird forest." The African American man commented while pointing to where Doom Slayer is leaning, unware he and two other are being watched by the Slayer. "I bet the armored guy also agree with this too. Don't know where he come from or is he nice guy, but i think he will be great help in this problem."

"Yeah, i hope he was somekind good guy or something like that." Said the fox cub-like creature with nervous. "I was thinking that we just dragging some dead people that native of this world!"

"No, i think he is still alive when i look into his energy force." The young lavender and blue priestess girl stated with sigh at hearing fox cub-like creature statement. But her face soon turn into frown when she added, "But there is something wrong when i look into his energy force..."

That got the fox cub-like creature and African American man attention, as well they concern about the armoured figure they bring along to their campsite.

And said the figure was still watching them in where he leaning now.

"What about it?" Ask African American man with serious and slightly concern tone. Did they bring something bad to where they are camping now? The man was hoping that wasn't true case.

Glancing slightly at the Doom Slayer was propped up, the young lavender and blue priestess girl then explaining, "The man... he gave off a strange aura, unusual energy circling around his armour and possibly inside his body. It felt like Ether Arts, but it much darker, combined with the feeling of rage in every part of his body." She feel a chill when explaining it as she hugging herself. "I never feel and encountering such power in my life... it was something like Mechonis give out, but much larger and even beyond those dreadful machines or other dangerous beast in the Bionis."

"Eeh! Those that mean his somekind of monster?!" The fox cub-like creature exclaimed in fear at the explanation.

"Don't know. But when i look inside his visor, i saw a visage of man." Commented African American man with frowned look. "Still, could be another ugly face i ever seen since that ninja lizard or that Tarkata groups."

The groups then fell silent for few second until the African American man added, "Well, be on your guard if he prove hostile." He cracked his neck and sitting up straight. "But if he also the same as us too, then those mean more men in our groups and we can solve this problem quickly as a great teams."

"Yes, he seems off and look's dangerous... but i have feeling he will side with us in this journey." Respond the young lavender and blue priestess girl, nodding in agreement. "And i agree with you, we need to take this carefully to ensure he didn't do anything suspicious to us."

"Hm, i hope he was in our side. I've seen many scary people like Shadow turns out it was good guy after all!" Added the fox cub-like creature while nodding in agreement too. "So i think the possibility of him being good guy is also..."

But when the fox cub-like creature looking back to the place where the armoured man they mentioned was, he was suprised to see something change to the said person.

"Ah! I think his awake!" Shout the fox cub-like creature as he pointing the said figure, which made the two members in campsite turn their gaze to the source of their enigma.

The Doom Slayer then stopped his movement as the fox cub-like creature pointing at him and made his two other members aware of his awakening. He was pretty sure his movement didn't make any sound when he get up, but maybe that fox "boy" (he called him that instead) was pretty good at hearing or just lucky to saw his movement.

Then again, Doom Slayer was not a stealth type person. He rarely use this kind of tactics to surprise his enemies, mainly the demons, but he always preferring to mow down them until they're dead.

With his stealth movement ended up failure, Doom Slayer then headed towards the groups and prepare to face whatever those people will trying to throw at him. The same thing also happening to those groups, as they stand up straight and tensed, preparing for whatever the Slayer will doing, and hopefully the armoured man will open some talk first before he can do something else.

The difference in height became clear once Doom Slayer have stood clearly before them. The Slayer was the one who towering most of them, and the only person on the groups who almost the same height as him was the African American man. The Slayer can feel most of them, especially the fox boy and the young lavender and blue priestess girl, are scared and intimidated by his appearance, but they still hold their ground as they prepare something worse is about to happen from him.

...

...

A few seconds has past, nothing but silence until the young lavender and blue priestess girl spoke, "Uhh, H-hello? Can you... understand our language?"

The Doom Slayer gazed towards each of these people and then nodded towards the girl. He already know the girl and two other were speaking the same language when he heard them talk. The problem is; he can't talk anymore.

He couldn't even remember how he used to sound like anymore, millenia of fighting in Hell without ever using his vocal cords had seriously hampered his communication skills. Chances are he might've accidentally turned himself mute.

"Well, at least the guy know english." Said the African American man while staring Doom Slayer with caution. "But hey, can you at least speak something? Or the damn helmet you wore made you can't speak something?"

"Umm... i think it's best not make him angry, mister Jax." Commented the fox boy with nervous. "Maybe we should try something else to made him trust us."

But then Doom Slayer held up his finger as a gesture for them to wait, which made the groups startled and stop speaking, while starring at him with the same caution look. Taking this chance, the Slayer reaching something behind himself, and he popped something out of his suit. Bringing his hand back around, the groups saw that there was some sort of small black rectangle held in his hand.

"Woah, the hell your doing?" Ask the African American man named Jax by the fox boy, tensed by the Slayer sudden move. "And what is that?"

The fox boy seems to know about technology as he answering, "I think it's somekind of flashdisk or data chip!" His innocent kid eyes seems lingered to Doom Slayer data chip. "You know, a small plug in device that capable storring some important data from the computer device and you can carry it to anywhere you want."

"I think we get the gist of it. But what's he gonna do about it?" Inquire the young lavender and blue priestess girl, as she starring curious and suspiciously at Doom Slayer.

Said the figure was plugging in the chip beside his neck. The moments chip finally plug in to his neck, the Slayer watched as information and data began to appear inside his HUD helmet.

Seconds later a voice spoke inside the Doom Slayer helmet, **[**VEGA unit uploading. Files corrupted. One moment...**]**

Doom Slayer just growled when hearing it, as he then waited for VEGA to sort himself out. In the meantime, he held up his finger again to the groups, as a gesture for them to wait for another seconds.

Luckily, after 10 second has passed, VEGA spoke again inside his helmet, **[**Boot-up sequence complete. Will maintain connection with localized systems until link with UAC is re-established... corrupted files fixed. VEGA unit is now fully uploaded, operational and ready for duty. Greetings Doom Slayer.**]** The A.I. said with calm, monotone, and yet soothing voice. **[**You downloaded my back-up into a Preator Chip before terminating me. And for that, i am grateful**]**

Doom Slayer grunted again at the greeting and gratitude of VEGA. Still, it was good to see his trusted A.I. friend still in one piece after that events. But he then nodded towards the groups in front of him, gesturing for the A.I. to open some "first contact" talk with the supposed "Heroes" he must find and gathering.

**[**It appears that we not the only one who stranded in this strange enviroment. I will trying to communicate with them to know our whereabouts.**]** Said VEGA as he using speaker systems in the Slayer helmet to address the groups. **[**Greetings, the one who spoke just now was i, VEGA, a sentient intelligence or A.I for short. The individual standing before you, though, is the Doom Slayer.**]**

The groups seemed a bit surprised by the voice from the armoured man. But before the man called Jax was about to say something, the fox boy suddenly cry out in amazement. "That's AMAZING! I never seen full-fledged A.I as advance as this before!"

To Doom Slayer surprise, he watched the fox boy flying over him... using his tails?

The Slayer has seen weirder thing in his life when or before he joined the Night Sentinels brothers in their Holy Quest, but seeing the fox boy using own tails to fly was new to him. He even doubting has seen this kind of thing when he travel to other dimensions in his own universe.

On othe hand, VEGA was having his time scanning on the fox boy. **[**Interesting, despite my analysis show me that the tails of this intelligent humanoid fox like-creature has more lighter weight than the rest of his body, it was capable to lift his entire body without problem.**] **He said still with the same tone. **[**More interestingly, his fur on his tails, as well the rest of his body, seems to have genetic abnormality, which explain how he can spin his tails without problem and make him fly with it. The speed of his rotation tails has the same speed rotation as rotary blades of 21st Century transportation, helicopter, and maybe even more faster than that.**]**

As VEGA said that, the fox boy was having is fun circled around Doom Slayer while released a barrage of questions. "Woah! How many data to run your program? How many systems you can operate? Or, oh i know! Are you able wirelessy connect to other device beside the computer systems?!"

The Slayer almost tempted to slap the fox child like-figure until he realize it was just innocent curiosity, and even his eyes had a twinkle on it. He then trying to be patient about it despite his annoyances.

Fortunately, the question session from the fox boy was over when the African American man named Jax slightly forcefully drag him back. "Hey, easy there kid. I know you hype about some new tech, but it look's like the guy was pissed at you and try to smack your away." Said the man while putting the fox boy beside him. "Beside, you can hype about his computer friend later when we done."

"Sorry, i just can't help but marveling any new technology when i saw it." Excuse the fox boy while scratching his head with embarrassment. "Again, i'm really sorry about it."

**[**Apology accepted. Now if i may inquire, may i ask each of your name and tell us about our whereabouts?**]** Ask VEGA politely with the same tone, while Doom Slayer may know who those group are but he keep silent about it. He decide to wait for their answer first and see if his theory was correct about them being one of the heroes he must looking and gathering for his journey.

The African American man, Jax, who introduced himself first. "Major Jackson Briggs, leader of the Outer World Investigation Agency and members of Earthrealm's Special Forces unit. Call me Jax or Briggs for short." He then gesturing to his other 2 beside him. "The girl with fancy outfit was name Melia Antiqua, or just Melia for short. And the fox kid name Miles Tails Prower, or just called him Tails for short."

"Hiya!" The cheerful greeting from the fox boy called Tails, as he waves his hand toward Doom Slayer. While the young girl, which reminds the Slayer of priestess in Argent D'Nur world, named Melia, just nodding her head and still staring suspiciously at him.

"But before i can answer your question, mind telling us why the big guy in green armour didn't speak?" Ask Jax with curious and slightly suspicious. The other, mainly Melia, having the same thought as they wondered about the Doom Slayer silent demeanor.

While Doom Slayer just keep silent about it, he let VEGA to answer it, **[**The reseachers of UAC and i still have yet to determine a more accurate history from his ancient site, the Doom Slayer seems content to keep quiet on the subject. It is unclear whether or not this is by choice or due to memory loss.**]** Which the Slayer confirm it by nodding. **[**But according to some ancient tesk we found on planet Mars, it appears that the Slayer mustn't talk. Apparently his voice is filled with so much rage and other distortions, that any mortals ears would bleed just from hearing his talking voice, and they would be driven mad if he screamed.**]**

...

"Riiigghht... that's really convincing us." Respond Jax akwardly, as he and Melia having trouble, or trying hard to believe VEGA explanation. The only people who have different reaction was Tails, as he went pale when hearing such explanation. "Anyway, about our whereabouts... we are in middle of damn nowhere, for all we know."

While Doom Slayer thought was correct about them being the possible "Heroes" he must find and gathering for, he need to learn more about them and their circumstances first if the case was true. Who know if this was going to be another tricks... just like that **TIN CAN** do to him.

Whatever it is, the Slayer must trust the Seraphim word about them as possible allies to help him defeating the Mephis army and his new dark legion. And beside, his hunch was telling him that this will be great opportuniry for him to have another brothers and sisters in arms... just like when he still have the Night Sentinels brothers beside him.

**[**I see. That's explain why i having trouble to find any communication signal or even satellite to access beside the devices you all possess now.**]** Stated VEGA while scanning those groups. **[**If may ask again, can you explain to us how you all appear in this strange forest? I detected and found some sort of trace of dimensional energy that still left among yours. It was similar with the Tether systems that UAC use for their experiment.**]**

"Don't know about this UAC stuff you talking about, but me and my groups have similar thing when we suddenly appear in weird forest." Replied Jax while crossing his metalic arms in front of his chest. "One moment, i was dealing with something big in my place, and then the next, somekind of red lightning zapped me and here we are... meeting with each other and realizing that each of us has come from a different planet or dimensions." He added while shrugging. "Yeah... something like that."

"That's true, i never thought i will experiencing something like this in my life. I even doubt that my family or my friends back in my world has ever face something like this before." Said Melia as she nodded in agreement. "Like sir Jax said, each of us was in the middle of problem that rise in our world. I was on journey with my friends to a place called the Mechonis Core to search something, when suddenly i was struck by this red lightning, which made me appear in this forest." She added while frowned. "I was thinking that this might be the work of enemy of mine. But then i drop the idea after i meet sir Jax and Tails in this forest, and found out that they have similar things that happening to them. We learn more about our circumstances first and then conclude that this maybe something that we never face before in our perpectives world."

"Yeah, this maybe something i never face before. Even when i was get separated with my friend Sonic and others, we always re-group and then handle this problem together!" Tails added while glancing to both Melia and Jax. "But i never thought i will be separated very far from them like this! Luckily, i meet with mister Jax and miss Melia in this place and found out they experience the same thing like me. We then decided to work and stay together, and maybe we can find a way out of all this!"

Yup, that's enough to confirm everything to Doom Slayer, as he taping the right side of his helmet. While this confuse the group again, but the Slayer is having an inner chat with VEGA privately using mental neural link inside the helmet, so his thought can be understood by the A.I without having to say word. (which Doom Slayer grateful for it)

As the group was left confused again and waiting for both Doom Slayer, or in this case VEGA respond, the A.I then began spoke, **[**I see... that explain everything in here.**]** He then addressing to the groups. **[**I apologize for sudden silent, as the Slayer was interrupting me about the truth of current situations using our mental neural link systems. It appears our circumstances in here your group have a connection with all of this.**]**

The group just staring at each other with perplexed look, until Jax then decided to ask, "The hell you mean?"

**[**It's better to get to know more about each of us first before i can explain the truth about our circumstances.**]** Replied VEGA. **[**However, some of its information may contain inappropriate and violence thing on it. I recommended thet the youngest one like mister Tails should not too much or even heard some of it, which i calculate it will effect his emotional part.**]**

Tails seemed taken aback by VEGA warning as he nervously hiding behind Melia, which the latter just frowned at the A.I warning, but curious about it. The only person on their group who seemed didn't react at all was Jax, as Doom Slayer realize and thinking that the man has face such thing in daily basis judging by his posture.

With shrugs, Jax then responded, "Fine, we can tell the kid not too dwell much on the info. So let's get on with it."

**(**...**)**

A couple of hours has passed since Jax, Melia, and Tails gave their rundown of their circumstances. Needles to say, both Doom Slayer and VEGA were interested about their tale and origin.

Now as VEGA turn to explain about him and Doom Slayer origin, using small 3D holographic projector device from Tails (which the latter eagerly lend his device after hearing the A.I was capable to connect to any device wirelessly), the Slayer were contemplate to each members of the group story.

First of is Major Jackson Jax Briggs, or Jax for short. He is cybernetically-enhanced soldier who is the leader and the chain of command of military and police force called "Special Force", which sometimes later change into it's successor form called the "Outer World Investigation Agency" or OIA. Other than defending the world he lives from interdimensional threats and stopping international crime gangs, this organization is focused on exploration of other realms, in truth, it is more military in nature.

And when he said "Interdimensional threats" and "exploration of other realms", he really meant it. The truth is, Jax and the military organization he works for didn't mean to go such length about exploring to other dimensions and neither they believe about the existence about other world. But that all change until Jax and his partner, Sonya Blade, enter some fighting tournament called "Mortal Kombat" (Doom Slayer, Melia and Tails were questioning the letter "K" is used in the tittle, but they just leave it) to chase and captured a crime leaders named Kano.

After being held as prisoner and saved by his partner, Jax and some other contestant in that fighting tournament was confroted by the thunder god named Raiden, that tells the groups that he has been receiving visions from the future, about armageddon, and believes they must work to avert this tragedy, starting by winning the tournament. With some planning and hard work, they finally succeeds in winning tournament.

Unfortunately, their journey in halting the armageddon didn't end just like that.

After the celebration of their tournament, Jax and Raiden was confront by the leader of that Mortal Kombat tournament, named Shang Tsung, that proposes an offer from his emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn: He proposes a single tournament, replacing the original system of ten, and tells Raiden if Earthrealm (the world that Jax and other contestant of that tournament lives) wins the tournament, his emperor, will forever have to abadon his claim to Earthrealm. However, should Outworld (the world that Shang Tsung and his emperor, Shao Kahn, lives) win, his emperor will be allowed to merge Earthrealm with Outworld.

Raiden refuse the offer, which results in the Wu Shi Academy, which the place they celebrate for winning the tournament, being overrun by hideous race called Tarkatan warriors. In the chaos, Jax partner Sonya, and some monk in that academy were kidnapped and brought to Outworld. Raiden receives another image, showing his student, Liu Kang, winning the new tournament. He decides to accept the challenge, but concludes that he must change the outcome of this tournament, as Shao kahn victory over Shang Tsung had no effect.

However, it didn't go so well either, as some casualties happened in their way, along with the sudden invasion from Outworld has successfully invading the Earthrealm. It was this point that some of Jax allies and other contestant that join Raiden side, were died in defending their realm. The African American man even told Doom Slayer, Melia, and Tails the truth about how he die too in the battle by the hands of Shao Kahn minions, which surprised the groups (Especially Tails, as the fox boy was terrify by Jax story). Jax even remembered how he got turned into revenants, an unwilling resurrection people that turned into evil version of himself, along with many of their allies that die in the battle.

Fortunately, after twenty years spending his time as undead servant for one of Shao Kahn minions named Quan Chi, Jax finally got himself restore back to life (along with two other allies named Sub-Zero and Scorpion) by his partner Sonya Blade, the thunder god Raiden, and some movie star guy named Johnny Cage thanks to their discovering a magical device in their investigation, while searching for remaining of Shao Kahn minions after he was defeated by Raiden himself.

But even after what he went trough and found himself finally having his own family, Jax then gets another news that another great threat it's about to happen after Sonya and that movie star guy, Johnny, visit him at his home. With slight reluctant, Jax then agree and decided to join on their missions after their short discussion about him and his daughter past.

That's when it was at that moments, when he was journey through dark-hellish realm called Netherrealm (which jax told them it was basically Hell itself) with few of his allies, he was suddenly struck by red lightning and ended up in this forest. Meeting with Tails and Melia that coincidentally have the same case happened to them.

Secondly, is Melia Antiqua or Melia for short. She was part of High Entia race, a beings that are humanoid in appearance and are similar to Homs ( another word for Humans in her world) in many ways. While they are not some devine beings, their main visual difference from the Homs back in her world, is the wings on the side of their heads, giving them an almost angelic appearance and have a longer lifespan than Homs. The High Entia are the most technologically advanced civilization on the Bionis (the world were Melia and her other kinds lives), but they are very aloof and prefer not to engage in other races' wars and battles. They are also capable of using Ether (a mystical energy life force that all bionis people have, and without it, would not be able to survive) without any catalyst of any sort, by gathering it from the atmosphere around them.

Aside from her similarity with the Holy figures of Argent D'Nur and the devine beings from his universe, Doom Slayer was correct about Melia being an important figure. She was actually the daughter of High Entia Emperor Sorean Antiqua and his second consort. Despite her status as the princess (later empress) of the most advance race on Bionis, Melia is a very humble, modest and kind person, never once looking down on Homs as inferior beings, though this may partially be because she is half-homs herself.

Before she was suddenly being transported in this forest, Melia was traveling with his royal bodyguard to explore several lands in her world, when they suddenly being attacked by large flying creature called, Leone Telethia. It was hard and horrifying battle, as most of her guard die in the battle, and she was left unconscious and verge of death after that attack. Luckily, some traveler leader party named Shulk, and few of his friends, find her and revives her by shooting the Ether Crystal (basically the first aid kit of her world) near her body. As token of thanks, she decides to accompany them temporarily and leads them to the near village, and then decides to officially join their group as they continue on to the place called Eryth Sea.

But upon the group's arrival in Alcamoth, the Capital City of Bionis world and the city of High Entia race, the Shulk groups then learn the real truth that Melia is actually High Entia royalty and the Emperor chosen successor, with the additional support and blessing of her brother Kallian. However, the decision to declare Melia as Sorean's successor does not sit well with the first consort, Kallian mother, who resents Melia due to her half-homs heritage as the daughter of the second consort. It is at this point that Melia becomes the target of an assassination attempt.

Meanwhile, at the first consort suggestion, Melia is sent to perform an ancienttrial in the High Entia Tomb in order to prove herself worthy as the successor. Melia completes the trial and is deemed worthy by the forefathers to become the imperial successor in spite of her half-homs ancestry. It is at this point that an assassin hired by the emperor's first consort, strike their move with the aid of a Telethia. But luckily, Shulk and his party able to save her again and thwarted the assassination plan.

After Melia is declared successor in a public ceremony, a race of mechanical beings who reside on the world Mechonis (the opposite world of Bionis) called Mechon, attack Alcamoth and Sorean travels to Prison Island. Melia and Shulk's party then giving chase, but they are unable to prevent the emperor death. Following the events on Prison Island, Melia is due to officially ascend to the throne, but her coronation is delayed for one year, allowing her time travel with Shulk's party to seek her own vengeance for the death of her father. In the meantime, her brother Kallian serves as regent while an impersonator of unknown identity is prepared to fill in for Melia's public appearances during her absence.

Following the events at the Mechonis Core, a supposedly god of the Bionis and Mechonis world, called Zanza, sinks Prison Island into Eryth Sea and floods Alcamoth with Ether. The action transforms the vast majority of its citizens into Telethia. Lorithia (the Ministry of Research of High Entia race) and Dickson (the adopted father of Shulk), confront and attack Melia and the rest of Shulk's party as they attempt to escape aboard Junks, but the party is saved when Kallian and some of the High Entia forces fly in to combat the traitors.

However, it was at this moment that Melia was suddenly being struck by red lightning before she can escape from that with the other. After that strange occurrence, she then appear in this forest and meeting with Jax and Tails, as she found out that they have the same thing that happened to them too.

And lastly, is Miles Tails Prower, or just Tails for short. He is an anthromorphic fox cub born with two distinct twin-tails, hence his nickname. While he could not clearly remember his past, he was orphaned at a very young age, which Doom Slayer, Jax and Melia feel sad and pitying him. One day, however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick, helping him whenever he can during their adventures.

Tails and his friend Sonic, lives in Mobius; a planet that have numerous diverse species, such as humans, anthropomorphic animals like him, and other oddities. His world also got many major big events, mainly it always centered around the powerful object called Chaos Emerald, a seven ancient and mystical relics tied to the Master Emerald that possess powerful properties and abilities. Throughout history, the Chaos Emeralds have been the center of countless world-threatening conflicts and have been targeted by multiple factions on both earth and beyond, who seek them for their near-limitless powers.

In the hands of villians, the Chaos Emerald have been used for doomsday weapons and schemes for world domination, and in the hands of heroes the have been used to save the world. Over time, the Emeralds have been gathered multiple times, though they tend to scatter themselves after each usage and reset to somewhere else, which the reason why Tails, Sonic, and most of their friends always travel to various places around the world, and even other planets and dimensions to hunt those Emeralds.

And just like Jax and Melia, Tails was in the middle of his problem too with his friend Sonic, and the other friend called Knuckles the Echidna, mainly searching for those Emerald's in some city. As Tails finally detects one of the seven Chaos Emerald on his radar and was about to tell it to his friends, he then suddenly being struck by the same red lightning and appearing in this forest, along with his meeting with Jax and Melia and found out they have similar things happened to them.

After learning about their tale and history, Doom Slayer then knowing something in each of them; they have their own Hell and its Demons to keep at bay from reaching their world, as well stopping anyone who stupid enough to messing around with something they don't understand, nor used for their own gain.

But thanks to current events, now they found themself separated from their friends and families, as well from their world by certain demon lord that Doom Slayer thought finally put down for good. Worse of all, that certain demon lord now has got a lot new followers and armies at his back, and now is on massacre throughout multiverse as they speak.

Knowing this, Doom Slayer only grunted in anger. Not only he fail to truly kill the demon lord, but he have to see again his failure to protect the innocent life in the world because of the demonic invasion.

It reminds him again how he had failed to protect the Argent D'Nur world, his second chance to protect the world of living... and now seeing many universe being massacred by those demonic forces made him want to throw himself again into the pits of hell itself and began to start of his "Rip' n' Tear" things again on these monster.

Moving on, he had only one purpose now, journey through every world and dimensions that being plagued by demonic forces and getting into center of his problem, killing Mephis. And if he had to tag along with those heroes and butcher his way through hordes of enemies just like Seraphim told him, he would do it.

As the Doom Slayer pondering about it, VEGA already finished with his explanation to Jax and others. **[**And that's all i can tell you all about our situations according to my conclusion about the recordings given from the Doom Slayer armor camera, before and after he was still conscious.**]** Said VEGA with his polite and calm tone. **[**And if what the being Seraphim told Doom Slayer are true, then the invansion progress through yours and other universe are still happening as we still trapped in this inhabitable planet**]**

While smoking, Jax can only say with flat tone, "Shit... and here i thought i can retire from my job."

As a military commander from a world where fighting tournament are held in various dimension and defending his homeworld from similar Hell threats, he get pretty used when hearing this kind of news.

But for Melia and Tails, it was another thing for them.

"A place where eternal damnation for evil mortal souls and home for demons alike are now rampaging and conquering my world and multiple world..." Said Melia with frown and pale look. "This is... truly unbelievable."

"IT IS!" Shouted Tails in his fearful tone. The anthromorphic fox cub was the only more frightened by the news.

**[**We truly sorry for what is happening right now**]** VEGA try to apologize for what happened to them. **[**This problem shouldn't happening if Doctor Hayden realize his mistake when tampering with the Argent D'Nur relic, nor he must aware of his actions that have exceeded the limits of reasonableness, which have invited greater problems along the way**]**

"That's horrible! It's like when Doctor Eggman trying to take over the world using Dark Gaia and it fails! But now this is ten time worse than that!?" Exclaimed Tails with same fear.

"And now the doctor can taste his own medicine in hell." Jax retorted, while looking at Doom Slayer. "Am i right, big guy?"

Doom Slayer replied with a grunt. He still wanted to tear that **TIN CAN **with his own hands rather than the hands of the demons.

"So, there's other like us that have been scattered through multiverse..." Said Jax while flicking and throwing his cigarette ash to the ground. "All we need to do is find them, gathering them and form an army, and then look for the focal point of the source of this invasion, Mephis, so we can kill this bastard to stop Hell from conquering our world and others." He summarize the plan, as he staring holographic projector device of where VEGA reside. "Is that it, VEGA?"

**[**Precisely. Although finding the subject Mephis and his central source of invasion was impossible in our current state, but we can search its pattern and learn where it lead along the way, as we travel to other universe and solving any crisis we come across**] **stated VEGA. **[**It may take a time to reach there, but as long we can work together and resolve this problem in a way the benefits us both, we can solve and finish it**]**

The group then fell silent for moment, as they thinking about VEGA words. Then Jax decided to spoke first, "Not the first time getting into big problem like this. So, i guess i was ready about it." He said as he looking at both Tails and Melia. "You guys ready for this kind of thing?"

Melia was the first to answer Jax question, "If my journey with Shulk and his friends tell me anything, it was believing in your heart and help others in need." She said while holding an object that which appear to be a necklace that she looked at seriously. "If what sir VEGA ws true, about my separation with Shulk and others was a plot from enemies of my world that allied with a devil, then the High Entia people in Alcamoth and other race in Bionis was in grave danger." With same serious stare, she nodded to VEGA and Doom Slayer. "As a princess of High Entia race, i can't allow my people and others to suffer from this demon lord evil power. So i will join you in this war!"

"Me too! I can't let this sort of problem happening to my world too!" Exclaimed Tails, as he attitude immediately turned brave and serious (which everybody around him still found it cute to look at). "Me, Sonic and others has save our own world multiple times because we work as a team and trust each other abilities. So i will do my best to help you all to stop this evil guy from conquering the multiverse!"

With a nod, Jax then turn his attention to Doom Slayer. "There you have it, my teams give green light for you." He said as he held out a hand. "Guess we're now part of your team in this war. Hope we can get along well."

The Doom Slayer said nothing as he still staring each of them first. He still have desire to do his own solo crusade against Hell forces as usual, and he didn't want anyone follow him just getting themself hurt, or worse, getting killed in the process, which he didn't like and only made his heart full of grief.

But remembering Seraphim words about those supposed heroes abilities and their might to stand up for others just like brothers and sisters in arms, it's just like–

"..._**Just like your Night Sentinels brothers.**_" The Seraphim words rang in his head, as he remembered his second encounter with the sage figure. "_**They may be a bunch of strange being with unique trait and different personality, but they extraordinary abilities and courageous might in defending the world they live will helping you win this war.**_"

...If that's what he want, then so be it! Maybe he really did miss another brothers and sisters in arms...

Without a second thought, Doom Slayer took Jax offered hand with his own armored hand and shook it, careful not to crush the commander hand despite his cybernatic hand. The Slayer still need to test his strength after Seraphim giving him another of his blessing, along with his other arsenal.

After that, Doom Slayer then nodding to Jax, Melia and Tails, which made the groups atmosphere turned calm and happy at the change of Slayer gesture.

**[**If i can suggest, we should move on the following morning, as my systems show me that each of you has showing sign of fatigue**]** Pointed VEGA, and as on cue, Tails were yawning in tiredly. **[**Doom Slayer and i will wake you all in the morning, and will notify you all with any news in our perimeter. You all nee to regain your strength for our travel in the next morning**]**

While standing, Jax then said to Melia and Tails, "You two can get some sleep. Me, the big guy and his computer friend will watch over you guys."

**[**Your concern is noted, Major Jackson Briggs, however, unnecessary. The Doom Slayer and i requires neither food, water nor sleep. We shall be fine watching the perimeter while you all sleep**]** VEGA stated, which Doom Slayer following it with nod.

While exhaling his cigarette smoke slowly, Jax then replied, "It's fine, i don't fell tired at the moment. I'm used to this kind of night shift back in military." He nodded towards Doom Slayer. "Beside, i want to her more about the big red guy story about scaring the hell out demons."

A small argument starts when VEGA still tries persuade Jax to get some rest for the next day with the others, but the veteran commander of Special Force insist to take part in their night watch and accompanying them. It was decided that Jax will join them, but only until 3 A.M (as VEGA internal clock systems tell him) that he must get rest for upcoming morning, which the commander agreet about it.

As both Melia and Tails were sleeping soundly by leaning under a big tree, Doom Slayer (with VEGA inside his armor system now) and Jax take a part in their night watch. While attempting to get talk from Doom Slayer was difficult as the Slayer didn't, or in this case, shouldn't speak for the safety of others. Only respond from him was shake or nod from his head. Jax also learned that the Slayer was not really a talkative person (which Jax fine with it, and more like his trait of "shoot first, ask later"), it was thanks to VEGA who could multitask, which allowed him learn more about the man who supposedly a demigod that wage a war on Hell itself.

After Jax turn to tell his story more about his past, which Doom Slayer interested at his military career and achievement, it was at this moment that VEGA reminding him that his internal clock has show him 3 A.M, and the commander have no choice but comply and end his story.

As Doom Slayer watch Jax sleep with others, he recollect his past hour with those supposed heroes team he should look and gathered. The way they behave and trusting each other is really reminds him of the Night Sentinels, which he really like about them.

...maybe having a team as them is not so bad and troublesome after all.

The Doom Slayer then continued his night watch, while standing a safe distance from them as he gazed at the night sky, thinking about their next plan for tomorrow morning.

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

**Here some list characters that appear in this chapter:**

**\- VEGA (DOOM 2016)**

**-** **Jackson Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat)**

**\- Melia Antiqua (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

**\- Miles Tails Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Author Note: I'm truly sorry if there's no action in here. But i'm promise in the next chapter, there will be action where Doom and his new team will rip apart some demons! But before i get into that, i need to finish the chapter of my other story first, so yeah, you will have to wait Waayyy~ longer to see this story get third chapter :3**

**Also, stay safe inside okay! We knew this covid-19 will be over soon, we just need to pray it! :D**


End file.
